Artificial intelligence (AI) characters can be used as part of an interactive user experience involving virtual reality or augmented reality. AI characters are artificial personalities that facilitate communication between a human and a computer. For example, interactive video experiences can include AI characters that respond to user inputs as part of an immersive storytelling experience. In another context, AI characters can serve as personal virtual assistants (e.g., Siri® by Apple®, Inc., Cortana® by Microsoft® Corp.) that provide on-demand responses to user inputs, such as questions about location, world history, etc.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.